paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the puppy stunt pilot
Note The second story in my chronological order. Enjoy. Sumarry A new puppy stunt pilot comes to Adventure bay and Zuma develops a crush on her because that pilot. When they start asking Skye about the performance, she claims she wasn’t doing stunts. To clear up this misunderstanding, Ryder suggests that they go watch her perform. But when the stunt pilot’s plane start breaking down in mid air, Ryder and the pups have to save her, with one of the pups discovering something surprising. Characters: * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Margreth * Aranda (debut) * Ace Sorensen (mentioned) Story Two weeks have passed since Margreth was accepted into the PAW Patrol and she had so much fun playing with the other pups and the pups found out a lot of things. They all were amazed with what she can do on medical duty, even better than Marshall. They discovered that she can do a tailspin on pup-pup-boogie without losing balance, which granted her the victory and the first place in the dance-off. Right now, she was in her pup-house, taking a nap when she overheard a conversation between Zuma and Rocky. "Zuma, you have an awesome sister. I can’t believe she beat you in pup-pup-boogie.” Rocky pointed out, wagging his tail. “Yeah, she’s awesome, Rocky.” “How did she do that tailspin? As far as I know, pups usually fail that move.” Rocky asked. “While we’ve been living in our hometown, I learned to dance and decided to teach her too. Just like I fail every time, she failed the tailspin the first time. I don’t know what happened after that, but after a week, she tried again and didn’t fail. She said she practiced for a whole week to get it perfect.” “It must be great to have an older sister.” “I agree. While I had a speech impediment, she had to protect me from a number of bullies. It was horrible being made fun of just because I couldn’t speak like everyone else. “Whoa. Good thing your speech improved. I’m glad I could help. Also, we figured out that she’s…” Zuma stopped him, knowing what he was about to say. “I know. I overheard you and Marshall talking to her. You wanted to know who she trusts with giving belly rubs, right?” Rocky was taken aback, but nodded. Zuma smiled. “She trusts me and only me. She allows only me to rub her belly. And if you ask me, she’s the best sister a pup like me could ask for.” Margreth had tears of happiness running down her cheeks. She never heard so much praising and complimenting from her brother until now. Then she heard Chase shout, “Pups, get over to the TV! There’s a pup on TV doing stunts in an airplane!” She shot up and ran for the Lookout with the other two close behind her. They entered, took their seats and looked at the screen, apart from Skye, who was napping in her pup-house. On the TV, a cockapoo pup was doing barrel rolls, wing-walking and many other stunts. However, that pup looked just like a pup they knew too well. “Why didn’t Skye tell us she has her own plane?” Chase asked in confusion. Marshall then smirked. “Maybe she wanted to impress you, Chase. Let’s go and see if she did it.” The other pups agreed and ran after the fire pup. Soon, they found Skye under a tree and watching the bay. The pups approached her just as she was turning around. “Oh, hey pups. What’s up?” She asked. The pups then started shouting a bunch of praises to her. Skye was in complete confusion. “Uh, pups? What’s gotten into you guys?” She asked. Marshall was about to shout another praise, but Chase stopped him, figuring something was off. “I’ll handle this, Marshall.” He said as the other pups calmed down. “Skye, we saw a pup doing stunts in an airplane on TV. The other pups believe it was you.” Skye let out a small giggle. “That’s ridiculous. I only do stunts with Ace Sorencen.” She pointed out. “But you never told us that you have a plane. Where do you keep it?” Marshall asked. The pups were once again asking her questions and giving her praises and no matter how much Skye tried to explain that she wasn’t doing stunts, they wouldn’t listen. There was so much commotion that Ryder had to come out and see what was going on. “Hey, pups. What’s happening?” He asked. The other five didn’t hear Ryder because of this commotion, but Chase walked over to him. “Ryder, the pups and I saw a pup doing stunts in an airplane on TV and we believe Skye was doing that.” He said. Ryder nodded and then smirked. “I have an idea on how to solve that problem.” (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) It was 7 p.m. and Ryder took the pups to the city hall. It was a good thing the same pup on the TV had an air show there because now they can clear the mix up between their aviation pup and the mysterious stunt pilot. When they arrived, they saw that pilot taking off in a plane. Now they knew for sure that Skye wasn’t doing all those stunts. As the show continued, Ryder also noticed one of the plane’s wings smoking. “Uh oh. That pup is in trouble.” He said. The other pups saw the same and nodded in agreement before Ryder called out, “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” As the pups rushed for the elevator, Marshall tripped over a vase, rolled past the pups and crashed into the elevator. “Wow, finally first!” Marshall exclaimed as the other pups entered. “You guys are late. And then I said I was too slow.” The pups laughed as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Chase announced. “Pups, we all know what happened at the air show. The airplane of that puppy stunt pilot is having wing issues similar to when Ace had that problem. However, hers might be a lot worse. We need to get the pup out of the plane and then fix it.” Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons: “Skye, I need you to use the helicopter to catch up to that plane as well as your harness to airlift the pup out.” “Let’s take to the sky!” Skye shouted with a bark and a back-flip. “Zuma, when the plane malfunctions, it’ll crash into the bay. You need to help me bring that plane to the beach before it sinks.” “Let’s dive in!” Zuma shouted. “The rest of you, remain on standby in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!” (Scene Change: Skye’s badge) The pup that flew the plane was named Aranda and she was struggling to keep the plane in balance. She never thought that her plane would have engine trouble. She started berating herself for not checking her plane before the show. “If someone doesn’t save me soon, I’ll crash into the bay along with the plane.” She said to herself. Suddenly, she heard more propellers. She looked back and saw a helicopter. She immediately shouted, “Help me! The plane is going haywire!” Skye understood and flew closer to the plane. Aranda could tell that she looked just like her, but didn’t know why. That is until Skye talked into the collar. “Ryder, the engine is malfunctioning and it could fail at any moment! Are you two ready down there?” Aranda was shocked upon hearing the voice. No way. She couldn’t have survived that fire. She thought. “We’re ready, Skye. You’re clear to airlift the pup.” Ryder said on the other line. “Roger, Ryder.” Skye relied before lowering her harness. Then, she shouted to Aranda. “Hey, down there! Attach the harness so we can get you out of there!” “But what about my plane?!” Aranda shouted back. “We have it covered, come on!” Aranda nodded and attached the harness. And just in time too because as soon as she did that, the engine failed and the plane fell. Aranda was glad to be safe and saw that two vehicles attached the cables and made their way to shore. She was still shocked when she heard the pup in the helicopter. Ryder then scrolled to Rocky’s icon. “Rocky, get to the beach with your truck. Once we bring the plane, you need to start the repairs.” “I’m on it, Ryder. Green means go!” Rocky exclaimed before Ryder scrolled to Margreth’s icon. “Margreth, I need you to give the pup a checkup to make sure he or she is okay.” “Medic on the job!” Margreth exclaimed as she hung up. (Scene Change:Margreth’s badge) When they finally got to shore, Margreth did a checkup on Aranda and it turned out she was perfectly fine. While Rocky got to work repairing the plane, Aranda looked towards the cockapoo that had just landed and her eyes went wide. It’s really her! I can’t believe it! She thought while shedding a few tears. I hope she... But before she could speak, she was taken off-guard by the other cockapoo, whose eyes were filling with tears. “You… You’re here. A-Aranda?” She stuttered. Aranda was shocked to hear that the pup recognizes her after all those years. “You… You remember me.” She said. Then she smiled, cried tears of joy and ran towards the pup while yelling out, “SKYE!!!” Skye embraced her in a hug while crying tears of joy. Ryder, Margreth and and Zuma stared from a distance. “Looks like Skye knows that pup.” Ryder pointed out. “Let’s go introduce ourselves.” Margreth suggested. “Right behind you, sis.” Zuma agreed as they ran ahead of Ryder while the boy walked after them. They got dclose so they could hear the two talking. “I thought I lost you in that fire along with our folks. How did you survive?” Aranda asked. “I managed to get out through the window just before that gas can exploded and caused fire, but got knocked unconscious when I hit my head on a trash can. I woke up an hour after that in the hospital.” Skye replied. Just then, Margreth got their attention. “Skye, would you mind introducing us to this pup?” “Oh, right, pups, meet Aranda. Aranda, this is Ryder, Zuma, Margreth and over there is Rocky.” “Hi,Ryder. Hi, pups.” Aranda greeted, but stared at Zuma. He’s so… handsome. She thought. “Whoa, how come you two look the same?” Margreth asked. Skye giggled. “We’re twins, Margreth.” Needless to say, Ryder and the other two pups were shocked. “Twins? How can we tell who is who?” Rocky asked as he came to the others. “Well, that’s a bit tricky. You can tell by the color of our eyes who is who, but if you’re checking the fur, from a distance, we look the same, but if you come closer, you’ll notice a small dot on Aranda’s belly that is in different color.” (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) When they all got to the Lookout, they also noticed that Aranda does everything Skye does, but when performing a back-flip, she falls flat on her stomach, giggling nervously. Skye explained some things, not wanting to talk too much. Margreth then noticed the two watching TV and walked over to them. “You two really like doing things together, right?” She asked. Aranda nodded. “Yeah, especially when it comes to watching TV. Once, we even had a tickle fight, I always won.” Skye didn’t complain as she knew that was true. Margreth then smirked. “Well, I love tickling the other pups so how about I give you a tickle. Aranda scoffed. “It’s not easy to tickle me. You need to catch me first.” She said before making a run for it. “You’re on!” Margreth exclaimed as she ran after the twin. They ran for a few minutes before Aranda tripped and fell into a pile of leaves, with only her hind paws sticking out. Margreth smirked and started tickling her hind paws, but to her surprise, she didn’t hear any laughter. She tried rubbing faster, but nothing happened. She stopped and pulled Aranda out of the leaves before starting to tickle her belly, not even touching the different-colored dot. To her shock, she received no giggle or laughter once again. She tried her sides and finally got what she was looking for. “Hehehehehehehahahahahah! Seehehehehehehe? It’s nohohohohohot easy! Hehehehehehe!” Aranda giggled as she tossed and turned. Margreth stopped and looked at the pup in shock. “But that’s impossible. Most pups are usually ticklish on their bellies, sides and hind paws.” She pointed out. “I know. Only Skye knows where I’m ticklish. Anyway, now it’s my turn.” Aranda replied as she jumped onto Margreth and started rubbing her belly. What she didn’t expect though was Margreth’s hard laughter. “Heeeheheheheheheaaahahahahahaha! A-A-Arahahahahahahanda! Nohohohohohot the belly! Hhahhahahahahaha!” She laughed. Aranda stopped and jumped off. “Whoa, you’re that ticklish?” She asked in surprise. Margreth was panting heavily, but answered. “Y-Yeah, and only on my belly. Nowhere else.” Just then, Ryder comes over to the two pups. “Aranda, I’d like to have a private talk with you.” “Sure, Ryder.” Aranda said as she followed Ryder into the Lookout. As they reach the control room, Ryder turns to look at the pup. “Aranda, according to what I saw in the air show, you love flying, right?”He asked. Aranda nodded. “Yeah, that’s right. But I don’t get what this has to do with me.” Instead o an answer, Ryder pulls a yellow collar with a red pup-tag that has silver wings on it and places it around Aranda’s neck. Aranda took a moment to figure out what’s going on before she finally realized. “I’m… You mean, you’re…” She stuttered, unable to process if it was really happening. “Yes, Aranda. You’re joining the PAW Patrol and will be Skye’s trainee as a flying pup.” Ryder said. Aranda started barking and jumping around in excitement. She was in the PAW Patrol. Ryder chuckled at her behavior until Aranda tackled him to the ground. “Thanks, Ryder! You’re the best!” She exclaimed, licking his face. Ryder let out a few chuckles before picking her up by her sides, but that resulted in Aranda’s giggling. “Hehehehehehe! R-Ryder, that tickles! Hehehehehehehe!” She exclaimed, giggling. Ryder put her down and smiled. “You’re welcome. I’ll have your vehicle ready in a few days. Now, you can go and play with the other pups.” “Thanks, Ryder.” Aranda said as she ran into the elevator and went down. “She sure is excited. Good thing her gear has an extra gadget.” Ryder said to himself as he then proceeded to start building a vehicle for Aranda. Meanwhile, Aranda started thinking not only about what happened recently, but also about Zuma. He was incredibly handsome. She didn’t think about it, but deep down she knew one thing. She developed a crush on Zuma. THE END What do you think is the interesting fact in this story? Aranda and Skye being twins The other pups mistaking Aranda for Skye when they saw a pup in a plane on TV Aranda does everything Skye does, but can't get a back-flip right Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Reunions Category:Chronological Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Twins Category:Pups related to Skye Category:Skye's Sister Category:Fanon